Skocia
Skocia është një shtet që shtrihet në pjesën veriore të ishullit të Britanik. Është pjesë e Britanisë së Madhe, dhe ndan kufi tokësor me Anglinë në jug. Rrethohet nga Deti i Veriut në lindje, Oqeani Atlantik në veri dhe perëndim, dhe Kanali i Veriut dhe Deti Irlandez në jugperëndim. Përveç pjesës kontinentale, Skocia përbëhet nga më se 790 ishuj përfshirë Ishujt e Veriut dhe Hebrides. Edinburghu, kryeqyteti i vendit dhe qyteti i dytë nga madhësia, është një nga qendrat financiare më të mëdha në Evropë. "Edinburgh is Europe's sixth largest fund management centre". Ishte nyje e "Ndriçimit Skocez" të shekullit të 18-të, e cila e bëri Skocinë një nga fuqitë komerciale, intelektuale dhe industriale në Evropë. Qyteti më i madh në Skoci është Glasgow, i cili dikur është një nga metropolet udhëheqëse industriale, dhe tani shtrihet në qendër të "Greater Glasgow" që dominon ultësirat Skoceze. Ujërat Skoceze përbëhen nga një sektor gjigant të Atlantikut Verior dhe Detit të Veriut, duke përmbajtur rezervat më të mëdha të naftës në Bashkimin Evropian. Emri Fjala Skoci rrjedh nga flaja latine Scoti, që i referohej Galëve. Fjala latine Scotia (toka e Galëve), në fillim përdorej për Irlandën. Në shekullin e 11të fjala Scotia përdorej për Skocinë, por vetëm për pjesën që fliste Galisht në veri të lumit Forth, gjatë kësaj kohe, fjalët Albania ose Albany rrjedhin nga fjala Galishte Alba. Përdorimi i fjalëve Scots (Skocez) dhe Scotland (Skoci) për Skocinë në tërësi u bë zakon gjatë Mesjetës. Në një kontekst modern dhe politik, fjala Skocez (ang Scot), përdoret për t'iu referuar në mënyrë të barabartë të gjithë banorëve të Skocisë, pa marrë parasysh etnitetin e tyre. Sidoqoftë, një studim i vitit 2006 i publikuar nga Universiteti i Edinburgut sugjeron se segmentet e shoqërisë Skoceze vazhdojnë të ndryshojnë prej atyre që pretendojnë të jenë Skocez në baza etnike dhe atyre që pretendojnë këtë mbi baza të angazhimit civil.Institute of Governance Identity Briefing "Who is Scottish? Political arguments, popular understandings and the implications for social inclusion. Briefing No. 14. January 2006" Retrieved 14 Oct 2007 "Scots" (shqip skocisht) përdoret edhe për t'iu referuar gjuhës skoceze, të cilën e flasin një numër i madh i popullsisë skoceze." Initial Periodical report presented to the Secretary General of the Council of Europe in Accordance with Article 15 of the Charter" (pdf) European Charter for Regional or Minority Languages. (01/07/2002). Part 1, Section 3 states "However, surveys have indicated that 30% of respondents said they could speak Scots; a large proportion of the Scottish population speak Scots to a greater or lesser degree. Scots is on a linguistic continuum with English. Many Scots literally switch between English and Scots in mid-sentence by using Scots words and Scottish grammar". Retrieved on 26 September 2007. Historia Historia e hershme Akullnajat, që dikur përfshinin tërë pjesën e Skocisë së sotme, kanë shkatërruar çdo gjurmë të njerëzimit që mund të ketë ekzistuar para kohës Mesolithike. Besohet se njerëzit e parë pas akullnajave arritën në Skoci diku rreth 12,800 vjet më parë, kur shtresa e akullit po zhdukej pas periudhës së fundit të akullnajave.The earliest known evidence is a flint arrowhead from Islay. See Moffat, Alistair (2005) Before Scotland: The Story of Scotland Before History. London. Thames & Hudson. Page 42.Sites at Cramond dated to 8500 BC and near Kinloch, Rùm from 7700 BC provide the earliest known evidence of human occupation in Scotland. See "The Megalithic Portal and Megalith Map: Rubbish dump reveals time-capsule of Scotland's earliest settlements" megalithic.co.uk. Retrieved 10 February 2008 and Edwards, Kevin J. and Whittington, Graeme "Vegetation Change" in Edwards, Kevin J. & Ralston, Ian B.M. (Eds) (2003) Scotland After the Ice Age: Environment, Archaeology and History, 8000 BC–AD 1000. Edinburgh. Edinburgh University Press. Page 70. Grupet e të ardhurve filluan të ndërtonin shtëpitë e para të përhershme në tokën Skoceze rreth 9,500 vjet më parë dhe fshatrat e parë rreth 6,000 vjet më parë. Fshati i ruajtur mirë i Skara Brae në pjesën kontinentale të Orkneyt daton nga kjo kohë. Periudha Romake thumb|left|170px|[[Skara Brae, vendbanim i kohës Neolithike]] Protohistoria e shkruar e Skocisë filloi me mbërritjen e Perandorisë Romake në Britaninë jugore dhe qendrore, Romakët pushtuan Anglinë dhe Uellsin e sotëm dhe i administruan si krahina Romake Britannia. Pushtimi Romak i Skocisë jugore ishte një seri intervalesh. Më 83–4 AD gjenerali Gnaeus Julius Agricola mundi Caledonianët në betejën e Mons Graupius, dhe trupat Romake u dërguan përgjatë Gask Ridge. Tre vjet pas betejës, ushtritë Romake ishin tërhequr në pjesën jugore.Hanson, William S. The Roman Presence: Brief Interludes, in Edwards, Kevin J. & Ralston, Ian B.M. (Eds) (2003) Scotland After the Ice Age: Environment, Archeology and History, 8000 BC - AD 1000. Edinburgh. Edinburgh University Press Ata ndërtuan Murin e Hadrianit për të kontrolluar klanet në të dyja anët e murit, dhe Limes Britannicus u bë kufiri verior i perandorisë, edhe pse ushtria mbajti murin Antonine në ultësirat qendrore për dy periudha të shkurtra — e fundit nga këto në kohën gjatë kohës së perandorit Septimius Severus nga 208 deri më 210.Robertson, Anne S. (1960) The Antonine Wall. Glasgow Archaeological Society. The extent of Roman military occupation of any significant part of Scotland was limited to a total of about 40 years, although their influence on the southern section of the country occupied by Brythonic tribes such as the Votadini and Damnonii would still have been considerable. Mesjeta Mbretëria e Piktëve ishte shteti i cili eventualisht u njoh me emrin "Alba" ose "Skocia". Zhvillimi i "Piklandit", sipas modelit historik i bërë nga Peter Heather, ishte përgjigje natyrale e imperializmit Romak.Peter Heather, "State Formation in Europe in the First Millennium A.D.", in Barbara Crawford (ed.), Scotland in Dark Ages Europe, (Aberdeen, 1994), pp. 47–63 Një shikim tjetër i vë theks Betejës së Dunnichenit dhe sundimit të Bridei m. Beli (671–693), me një periudhë tjetër konsolidimi në sundimin e Óengus mac Fergusa (732–761).For instance, Alex Woolf, "The Verturian Hegemony: a mirror in the North", in M. P. Brown & C. A. Farr, (eds.), Mercia: an Anglo-Saxon Kingdom in Europe, (Leicester, 2001), pp. 106–11. Mbretëria e Piktëve siç ishte në fillim të shekullit të 8-të, kur Bede shkruante, ishte shumë e ngjashme me mbretërinë e Skotëve nën sundimit e Aleksandrit (1107-1124). Sidoqoftë, deri në shekullin e 10të, Mbretëria Pikte ishte dominuar nga ajo çfarë ne sot e quajmë Kulturë Gale, dhe kishte zhvilluar një mit të pushtimit Irlandez rreth pasardhësve të dinastisë mbretërore të kohës, Cináed mac Ailpín (Kenneth MacAlpin). reprinted in Dauvit Broun and Thomas Owen Clancy (eds.), (1999)Spes Scotorum: Hope of Scots, Edinburgh: T.& T.Clark, pp. 95–111. ISBN 978-0567086822 Prej një baze të territorit të Skocisë lindore, në veri të lumit Forth dhe jug të lumit Oykel, mbretëria mori kontrollin e tokave që shtriheshin në veri dhe jug. Deri në shekullin e 12-të, mbretërit e Albës kishin shtuar në territorin e tyre toka ku flitej gjuha Anglike në jug-lindje arritën kontroll mbi vendin e quajtur Galloway ku flitej galishtja dhe norsishtja; deri në fundin e shekulli të 13-të, mbretëria kishte marrë pak a shumë kufijtë që ka Skocia e sotme. Sidoqoftë, proceset e ndryshimeve kulturore dhe ekonomike që filluan në shekullin e 12-të siguruan që Skocia të dukej shumë më ndryshe në mesjetën e vonshme. Stimulues i kësaj ishte sundimi i mbretit David I dhe Revolucioni i Davidit. Feudalizmi, riorganizimi i qeverisë dhe qytetet e para të definuar me ligj (që quheshin burgh) filluan në këtë periudhë. Këto institucione dhe imigracioni i kalorësve Francez dhe Anglo-Francez dhe priftërinjve lehtësoi një proces të osmozës kulturore, me këtë kultura dhe gjuha e zonave të ulëta dhe pjesëve bregdetare të territorit origjinal të mbretërisë në lindje u bë, si edhe pjesa e sapo marrë në juglindje, Anglisht-folës, ndërsa pjesa tjetër e vendit mbajti gjuhën gale, përveç ishujve veriorë Orkney dhe Shetland, të cilët mbetën nën sundimin e Norsëve deri më 1468. Historia Moderne 250px|thumb|"Beteja e Cullodenit". Më 1603 James VI of Scotland mori fronin e Mbretërisë Angleze, dhe u bë Mbreti James I of England, dhe e la Edinburgu për Londrën. Me përjashtim të një periudhe të shkurtër nën protektorat, Skocia mbeti shtet i veçantë, por aty kishte konflikt të konsiderueshëm mes kurorës dhe Kovenantersave lidhur me formën "Qeverisë Kishtare".TM Devine (1999) op cit "…Stated that the Scots Parliament had the right to decide on Queen Anne's successor, and that England and Scotland could not have the same sovereign in the future unless the London Parliament granted Scots 'Free Communication of trade'…" Më 1707, Parlamenti Skocez dhe Parlamenti Anglez miratuan Aktet e Unionit 1707, e cila çoi tek inkorporimi formal i Skocisë në Mbretërinë e Bashkuar. Jacobite Stuardët e depozuar kishin mbetur të famshëm në Zonat e larta dhe në verilindje, veçanërisht mes jo-presbyterianve. Sidoqoftë, dy ngritje masive të jacobitëve që u lëshuan më 1715 dhe 1745 dështuan ta largonin "Shtëpinë Hanover" nga froni Britanik. Kërcënimi i lëvizjes së jacobitëve për Britaninë e Madhe dhe mbretërve të saj, u shua në Betejën e Cullodenit. Ky dështim hapi rrugën për largimin e popullsisë vendase të zonave malore dhe ishullore, të njohur si "Klarencët Malorë". Ndriçimi Skocez dhe Revolucioni Industrial e shndërruan Skocinë në një qendër intelektuale, komerciale dhe industriale. Pas Luftës së dytë botërore, Skocia provoi një reduktim industrial e cila ishte veçanërisht e ashpër.Harvie, Christopher (1981) No Gods and Precious Few Heroes: Scotland 1914–80. London. Edward Arnold. Vetëm në dekadat e fundit ky vend ka shijuar diçka nga rilindja kulturore dhe ekonomike. Faktorët ekonomik, të cilët kanë kontribuar në këtë shërim përfshijnë një industri ringjallëse të shërbimeve financiare, prodhimtari elektronike,See Stewart, Heather, "Celtic Tiger Burns Brighter at Holyrood, The Guardian Unlimited, 6 May 2007 for an account of Scotland's economic challenges, especially after the dotcom downturn, as it competes with the emerging Eastern European economies. dhe nafta nga Deti i Veriut."National Planning Framework for Scotland" Scottish Government publication, (web-page last updated 6 April 2006), which states "Since the 1970s, the development of North Sea oil and gas fields has made an important contribution to the Scottish economy, and underpinned prosperity in the North-East." Retrieved on 07 November 2007. Politika Si pjesë e Britanisë së Madhe, kreu i shtetit në Skoci është Mbreti i Britanisë së Madhe, momentalisht Mbretëresha Elizabeta II (nga viti 1952). Skocia ka vet-qeverisje të limituar brenda Britanisë së Madhe si dhe përfaqësim në Parlamentin Britanik. Fuqitë ekzekutive dhe legjislative i janë besuar , respektivisht, Qeverisë Skoceze dhe Parlamentit Skocez në Edinburgh. Parlamenti Britanik mban fuqi mbi një listë të qartësuar dhe specifikuar në Aktin Skocez 1998 si "çështje të rezervuara", përfshirë këtu, p.sh., nivelet e taksave në Britaninë e Madhe, sigurinë sociale, mbrojtja, marrëdhëniet ndërkombëtare dhe transmetimi. Parlamenti Skocez ka autoritet legjislativ në të gjitha fushat e tjera të lidhura me Skocinë, si dhe fuqinë e limituar për të ndryshuar nivelin e taksave, një fuqi që ende i ka mbetur për ta ushtruar. Parlamenti Skocez mun të referoj çështje të caktuara tek Westminister duke miratuar një Lëvizje Juridike për Leje në rast se konsiderohet që juridiku i gjerë i Britanisë është më i përshtatshëm për ndonjë çështje të caktuar. Programet juridike të dekretuara nga Parlamenti Skocez kanë pësuar divergjencë në masën e shërbimeve publike krahasuar me pjesën tjetër të Britanisë së Madhe. Për shembull, çmimi i edukimit të Universitetit, dhe shërbimet e kujdesjes për të moshuarit janë falas në Skoci, kurse paguhen në pjesë të tjera të Britanisë së Madhe. Skocia ishte shteti i parë në Britaninë e Madhe që ndaloi duhanin në vende të mbyllura publike.BBC Scotland News Online "Scotland begins pub smoking ban", BBC Scotland News, 2006-03-26. Retrieved on 2006-07-17. Skocia përfaqësohet në Dhomën Britanike nga 59 MP-ja të zgjedhur nga zonat elektorale të bazuara nga territori. Zyra Skoceze e përfaqëson qeverinë britanike në Skoci në çështje të rezervuara dhe përfaqëson interesin skocez brenda qeverisë së Britanisë së Madhe. Zyra Skoceze udhëhiqet nga Sekretari i Shtetit për Skocinë, i cili është në kabinetin qeveritar të Britanisë së Madhe, ky person momentalisht është Des Browne."Government of Scotland Facts" Scotland.org - The Official Online Gateway. Retrieved 26 September 2007. Skocia në Britaninë e Madhe Politika degraduese ishte përkrahur nga të tri partitë mbarë-britanike me entuziazëm të ndryshueshëm gjatë historisë së fundme dhe lideri Laburist John Smith e përshkruajti ringjalljen e një Parlamenti Skocez si "dëshira e plotësuar e popullit Skocez".Cavanagh, Michael (2001) The Campaigns for a Scottish Parliament. University of Strathclyde. Retrieved 12 April 2008. Statusi kushtetues i Skocisë është subjekt i një debati të vazhdueshëm. Më 2007, Qeveria Skoceze themeloi një "Bisedë Kombëtare" për çështjet kushtetuese, duke propozuar disa opsione si shtimi i fuqisë së Parlamentit Skocez, federalizmi ose një referendum mbi Pavarësinë e Skocisë nga Britania e Madhe. Duke e hedhur poshtë opsionin e fundit, tri partitë kryesore opozitare në parlamentin Skocez kanë propozuar një komision kushtetues të ndarë për të investiguar dhënien e fuqive mes njësive Skoceze dhe mbarë-Britanike.Party people confront new realities. BBC News. Retrieved on January 18 2008. Njësitë administrative Për shkaqe të qeverisjes lokale Skocia ndahet në 32 zona të caktuara si "Zona të Këshillit", të cilat qeverisen nga autoritete unitare With respect to Scotland the phrase "unitary authority" is merely descriptive; in the United Kingdom the phrase "Unitary Authority" as a designation is specific to English local government areas. të emërtuar si "Këshille" që kanë zgjedhjen nën "Aktin Lokal Qeverisës 1997" që të njihen (por jo të riemërohen) si "Comhairle" kur kërkojnë emër Gal. Kanë ekzistuar qysh më 1 prill 1996, nën mbikëqyrjen e qeverisë lokale "Akti 1994". Njësi të tjera administrative (disa nga të cilat përshkruhen më poshtë) ende ndjekin kufijtë e caktuar nga marrëveshjet e vjetra lokale qeverisëse. Harta right Inverclyde Renfrewshire West Dunbartonshire East Dunbartonshire Glasgow East Renfrewshire North Lanarkshire Falkirk West Lothian Edinburgh Midlothian East Lothian Clackmannanshire Fife Dundee Angus Aberdeenshire Aberdeen Moray Highland Na h-Eileanan Siar (Ishujt Perëndimorë) Argyll and Bute Perth and Kinross Stirling North Ayrshire East Ayrshire South Ayrshire Dumfries and Galloway South Lanarkshire Scottish Borders Orkney (Nuk shihet) Shetland (Nuk shihet) Gjeografia thumb|right|Harta e Skocisë Pjesa kryesore kontinentale përbëhet nga një e treta veriore e sipërfaqes së ishullit të Britanisë së madhe, e cila shtrihet jashtë bregdetit veriperëndimor Evropës kontinentale. Sipërfaqja e përgjithshme është 78,772 km².Whitaker's Almanack (1991) London. J. Whitaker and Sons. Kufiri i vetëm tokësor i Skocisë është me Anglinë, i cili është 96 kilometra i gjatë dhe ndodhet mes lumenjve Tweed në lindje dhe Solway Firth në perëndim. Ka dalje në Oqeanin Atlantik në perëndim dhe në Detin e Veriut në lindje. Ishulli i Irlandës shtrihet vetëm 30 kilometra larg gadishulli jup-perëndimor Kintyre; Norvegjia është 305 kilometra në lindje dhe Ishujt Faroe, 270 kilometra në veri. Masa territoriale e Skocisë është kryesisht ajo e përcaktuar më 1237 nga Traktati i Jorkut mes Skocisë dhe Anglisë"Uniting the Kingdoms?" National Archives. Retrieved 2006-11-21 dhe Traktati i Perthit më 1266 me Skocisë dhe Norvegjisë. Mackie, J.D. (1969) A History of Scotland. London. Penguin. Përjashtime të rëndësishme përfshijnë Ishullin e Njeriut, e cila meqë u mor nga Anglia në shekullin e 14të tani është Varësi e Kurorës jashtë Britanisë së Madhe; grupet ishullore të Orkneyt dhe Shetlandit, të cilat janë marrë nga Norvegjia më 1472; dhe Berwick-upon-Tweed, e marrë nga Anglia më 1482. Qendra gjeografike ndodhet shtrihet disa kilometra larg fshatit Newtonmore në Badenoch.Shih "faqen 'Where Are We'" highlandhostel.co.uk. Retrieved 22 September 2007. Pika më e lartë e Skocisë, maja e malit Ben Nevis, është 1,344 metra mbi nivel të detit, kurse lumi më i gjatë në Skoci është lumi Tay, i cili është 190 km i gjatë.Keay, J. & Keay, J. (1994) Collins Encyclopaedia of Scotland. London. HarperCollins. Pages 734 and 930."Tay" Encarta. Retrieved 21 March 2008. Klima left|thumb|200px|[[Ben Nevis, Maja më e lartë në Skoci]] Skocia ka klimë të butë dhe oqeanike dhe është shumë e ndryshueshme. Ajo ngrohet nga Rryma e Golfit që vjen nga Oqeani Atlantik dhe si e tillë ka dimra shumë më të butë (por verëra më të ftohta dhe të lagështa) se zonat me gjerësi të ngjashme, për shembull Kopenhaga, Moska, ose Gadishulli Kamchatka në anën e kundërt të Evroazisë. Sidoqoftë, temperaturat janë kryesisht më të ulëta se në pjesën tjetër të Britanisë. Temperatura më e ftohtë në Britani -27.2 °C u shënua në Braemar në Malet Grampian, më 11 shkurt 1895.BBC Weather: UK Records BBC.co.uk. Retrieved on 21 September 2007. The same temperature was also recorded In Braemar on 10 January 1982 and at Altnaharra, Highland, on 30 December 1995. Temperatura maksimale gjatë dimrit arrin 6°C në zonat e ulëta, kurse maksimalja gjatë verës arrin 18°C. Temperatura më e lartë në Britani, 32.9°C, u shënua në Greycrook, Kufijtë Skocez më 9 gusht 2003. Perëndimi i Skocisë është kryesisht më i ngrohtë se lindja, për shkak të ndikimit të Atlantikut dhe temperatura e më e ftohtë në sipërfaqen e Detit të Veriut. Tiree, në Inner Hebrides, është një nga vendet më me diell në vend: ai pati 300 ditë dritë dielli më 1975. Shirat ndryshojnë shumë rreth Skocisë. Vendet më të lagura janë western highlands (shqip zonat malore të perëndimit), me shira vjetorë që kalojnë 3,000mm. Nëse e krahasojmë me zonat e ulëta, këto kanë më pak se 800 mm në vit. Dëbora e rëndë nuk ndodh shpesh në ultësira, por rritet me gjatësinë gjeografike. Në Braemar mesatarja është 59 ditë borë vit,Scottish Weather Part One BBC.co.uk Retrieved on 21 September 2007 derisa zonat bregdetare kanë një mesatare prej më pak se 10 ditë borë në vit. Ekonomia Skocia ka një ekonomi të hapur të stilit perëndimor, e cila është e lidhur ngushtë me pjesën tjetër të Evropës dhe me botën gjerë. Tradicionalisht, ekonomia skoceze është dominuar nga industria e rëndë, përkatësisht nga krijimi i anijeve në Glasgou, minierat e qymyrgurit dhe industritë e çelikut. Industritë e lidhura me naftën, të bashkangjitura me nxjerrjen e naftës nga Deti i Veriut kanë luajtur rol të rëndësishëm në punësimin e popullsisë qysh nga vitet e 1970-ta, veçanërisht në verilindje të Skocisë. Deindustrializimi gjatë viteve të 1970-ta dhe 1980-ta mundësoi një lëvizje të vëmendjes nga prodhimtaria tek një ekonomi e shërbimeve. Edinburgu është qendra financiare e Skocisë dhe është qendra e gjashtë financiare më e madhe në Evropë, pas Londrës, Parisit, Frankfurtit, Zürichut dhe Amsterdamit, me shumë firma të mëdha financiare të bazuara aty, përfshirë: Bankën Mbretërore të Skocisë (banka e dytë më e madhe në Evropë); HBOS (pronarët e Bankës Skoceze); dhe Standard Life. Më 2005, eksporti total i Skocisë (duke përjashtuar eksportin e tërë Britanisë) ishin rreth £17.5 miliardë, nga të cilat 70% (£12.2 miliardë) ishin atrubuar prodhimtarisë. Eksportet primare të Skocisë përfshijnë whisky, shërbime elektronike dhe financiare. Shtetet e Bashkuara të Amerikës, Holanda, Gjermania, Franca dhe Spanja përbëjnë tregun kryesor të vendit. Resurset natyrore Skocia ka mjaft resurse natyrore duke filluar nga toka pjellore, e përshtatshme për agrikulturë, e deri te nafta dhe gazi natyror. Sa i përket mineraleve, Skocia prodhon qymyr, zink, hekur. Qymyri gjendet nën Skocinë qendrore, veçanërisht qymyri nga Ayrshire dhe Fife kontribuoi shumë në industrializimin e vendit gjatë shekullit të 19të. Minierave të qymyrit, dikur një punëdhënësi kryesor në Skoci i ka rënë rëndësia qysh nga gjysma e dytë e shekullit të 20-të, për shkak të çmimit më të ulët që ka qymyri i huaj. Miniera e fundit vazhdon të punojë në Longannet tek lumi Firth of Forth. Monedha Megjithëse banka e Anglisë është banka qendrore për Britaninë e Madhe, tri banka Skoceze ende i mbajnë banknotat e tyre Pound Sterling: Banka e Skocisë; Banka Mbretërore e Skocisë; dhe Banka Clydesdale. Valuta momentale e bankënotave Skoceze në qarkullim është £1.5 miliardë. Transporti Skocia ka pesë aeroporte internacionale kryesore (Aeroporti Internacional Glasgow, Aeroporti i Edinburgut, Aeroporti Aberdeen, Aeroporti Glasgow Prestwick dhe Aeroporti Inverness), të cilat së bashku shërbejnë 150 destinacione internacionale.The Scotsman 27 March 2007. "Special Report—Business Class" BAA operon tre aeroporte, (Edinburg, Glasgow dhe Aberdeen) dhe Highland and Islands Airports operon 11 aeroporte regjionale, (Përfshirë Inverness), të cilat shërbejnë vendet më të vështira të Skocisë."Highlands and Islands Airports - Airport Information" Highlands and Islands Airports Limited. Retrieved on 26 September 2007. Infratil operon Aeroportin Glasgow Prestwick. thumb|right|Ura Forth Autostradat skoceze dhe rrugët e tjera kryesore menaxhohen nga Transport Scotland. Kurse pjesa tjetër e rrjetit rrugor menaxhohet nga autoritetet lokale në secilën nga zonat ku ato gjenden. Trajekte të rregullta operojnë mes Skocisë kontinentale dhe komuniteteve ishullore. Këto shërbime në shumicën e rasteve drejtohen nga Caledonian MacBrayne, por disa operohen nga këshillat lokale. Linja tjera trajektore, të shërbyera nga kompani të ndryshme, e lidhin Skocinë me Irlandën Veriore, Belgjikën, Norvegjinë, Ishujt Faroe dhe Islandën. Linja kryesore e Bregdetit Lindor përfshinë këtë seksion të rrjetit i cili kapërcen lumin Firth of Forth nëpërmjet Urës së Forthit. E përfunduar më 1890, kjo urë është përshkruar përshkruar si "pika e vetme Skoceze e njohur internacionalisht".Keay, J. & Keay, J. (1994) Collins Encyclopaedia of Scotland. London. HarperCollins.ISBN 0-00-255082-2 "Network Rail Infrastructure Limited" zotëron dhe drejton asetet e infrastrukturës në sistemin hekurudhor të Skocisë, derisa Qeveria Skoceze mban përgjegjësi për financimin e tyre."Disaggregating Network Rail's expenditure and revenue allowance and future price control framework: a consultation (June 2005)" Office of Rail Regulation. Retrieved on 02 November 2007. Demografia Popullsia e Skocisë më 2001 ishte 5,062,011. Sipas parashikimeve më 2006 kjo shumë është rritur në 5,116,900."Did You Know?—Scotland's Cities" rampantscotland.com Retrieved 26 September 2007. Rrypi qendror është pjesa ku ndodhen qytetet më të mëdha. Glasgou është në perëndim derisa tri qytetet e tjera të mëdha Edinburgu, Aberdeni dhe Dundee shtrihen në pjesën lindore. Zonat e larta janë pak të banuara, megjithëse qyteti Inverness ka provuar rritje të vazhdueshme në vitet e fundit. Kryesisht vetëm ishujt më të mëdhenj dhe të arritshëm popullohen me njerëz dhe më pak se 90% janë momentalisht të banuara. Zonat malore të jugut janë kryesisht rurale nga natyra dhe dominohen nga agrikultura dhe pylltaria.Clapperton, C.M. (ed) (1983) Scotland: A New Study. London. David & Charles.Miller, J. (2004) Inverness. Edinburgh. Birlinn. ISBN 9781841582962 Për shkak të vështirësive në gjetjen e shtëpive në Glasgou dhe Edinburg, pesë qyteza të reja janë krijuar mes viteve 1947 dhe 1966. Ato janë East Kilbride, Glenrothes, Livingston, Cumbernauld, dhe Irvine."New Towns" BBC Scotland. Retrieved 24 July 2007. Për shkak të imigrimit qysh nga Lufta e Dytë Botërore, Glasgou, Edinburgu dhe Dundee kanë komunitete të vogla aziatike."Scotland speaks Urdu" (2004)Urdustan.net. Retrieved 26 September 2007. Qysh prej Rritjes së fundit të Bashkimit Evropian, ka pasur një numër të madh të njerëzve Evropa qendore dhe lindore që janë shpërngulur për në Skoci, gjithashtu është parashikuar se mes 40,000 dhe 50,000 polakë tani jetojnë në Skoci.The Pole Position (6 August, 2005). Glasgow. Sunday Herald newspaper. Prej vitit 2001 janë më se 16,310 Kinezë etnik që banojnë në Skoci.Statistics Analysis of Ethnicity in the 2001 Census - Summary Report Scottish Government. Retrieved 27 September 2007. Grupet etnike në Skoci janë: të bardhë - 97.99%, aziatikë jugorë - 1.09%, zezakë - 0.16%, të përzier - 0.25%, kinezë - 0.32% dhe të tjerë - 0.19%. Arsimi Sistemi arsimor Skocez gjithmonë ka qenë ndryshe nga ai i pjesës tjetër të Britanisë së Madhe. Skocia ishte shteti i parë qysh nga Sparta në Greqinë klasike që implementon sistem arsimor të edukimit publik gjeneral. Shkollimi u bë i detyrueshëm në Skoci për herë të parë me Aktin e edukimit 1496, pastaj, më 1561, Kisha skoceze krijoi një program kombëtar të reformimit shpirtëror, ku parashihej të kishte nga një shkollë për secilën parish (njësi administrative). Arsimimi vazhdoi të ishte një çështje për kishën në vend të shtetit deri në Aktin e edukimit 1872."Schools and schooling" in M. Lynch (ed.), The Oxford Companion to Scottish History, (Oxford, 2001), pp. 561–563. Të gjithë fëmijët 3 deri në 4 vjeç në Skoci i parashtrohen një çerdheje pa pagesë me një "kurrikulum të veçantë për fëmijët e moshës 3–5 vjeçare" që plotësojnë direktivat e kurrikulumeve. Arsimi fillor formal fillon kur fëmijët mbushin 5 vjet dhe zgjat 7 vite (Kl.1–Kl.7); Struktura e direktivave të kurrikulumeve ofrohet në "Direktivën 5–14". Sot, fëmijët në Skoci bëjnë "Teste provuese" për notë mesatare në moshën 15 ose 16. Mosha e largimit nga shkolla është 16, pas së cilës nxënësit mund të vendosin të qëndrojnë në shkollë dhe të studiojnë për teste Access, Intermediate ose Higher Grade dhe Advanced Higher. Një numër i vogël i nxënësve në shkolla të caktuara private, mund të ndjekin sistemin Anglez dhe të studiojnë drejt GCSE-së në vend të Standard Grade, dhe drejt Nivelit A dhe Nivelit AS në vend të Higher Grade dhe Advanced Higher."The Scottish Exam System" Scottish Council of Independent Schools. Retrieved on 26 September 2007.; Janë gjithsej 14 universitete skoceze, disa nga të cilat janë ndër më të vjetrat në Botë. Vendi prodhon 1% të kërkimeve të botuara në Botë me më pak se 0.1% të popullatës së botës dhe institucione të arsimit të lartë përgjigjen për 9% të eksporteve të shërbimeve Skoceze. Feja Qysh nga reformat Skoceze më 1560, Kisha skoceze, gjithashtu e njohur si Kirk, u bë kisha kombëtare Skoceze. Kisha ka karakter protestant dhe është e reformuar me një sistem Presbyterian ekzekutiv kishtar, si dhe është e pavarur nga shteti. Rreth 12% e popullatës Skoceze janë anëtarë të kishës. Kisha operon strukturë territoriale parish, ku secili komunitet në Skoci ka një kongregacion lokal. Skocia gjithashtu ka një popullatë katolike të rëndësishme, veçanërisht në perëndim. Pas reformimit , katolicizmi romak vazhdoi në Zonat malore dhe disa ishuj perëndimorë si Uist dhe Barra, dhe u forcua gjatë shekulli të 19të nga imigracionet nga Irlanda. Dominime tjera krishtere në Skoci përfshijnë Kishën e Lirë të Skocisë dhe Kishën Episkopale Skoceze. Islami është feja më e përhapur pas krishterimit, e llogaritur të ketë rreth 40,000 besimtarë, që është më pak se 0.9% e popullsisë, si dhe ka shumë komunitete hebrenj, hindu dhe sikh, sidomos në Glasgow. Sidoqoftë, në një regjistrim të vitit 2001, 28% të popullsisë ishin jofetar ose nuk besonin fare në zot. Kultura Muzika Skoceze është një aspekt i rëndësishëm i kulturës kombëtare të Skocisë, me ndikim tradicional si dhe modern. Një shembull i instrumenteve tradicionale Skoceze është Gajdja Skoceze apo Great Highland Bagpipe në anglisht , një instrument frymor i përbërë nga tre gypa dhe një gyp melodie (i quajtur chanter), të cilat mbushen vazhdimisht nga një rezervuar i ajrit në qese. Sot në Skoci ka shumë banda ose grupe muzikore dhe artistë të suksesshëm me stile të ndryshme. Simbolet kombëtare Flamuri i Skocisë, i njohur si Saltira ose Kryqi i Shën Andreut, daton (sipas legjendës) nga shekulli i 9-të, kështu që është flamuri më i vjetër ende në përdorim. Saltira tani bën pjesë edhe në dizajnin e Flamurit të Unionit. Skocia ka edhe simbole tjera kombëtare, zyrtare dhe jozyrtare, përfshirë këtu emblemën kombëtare bimore thistle (shqip: thistëlla), deklarimi i pavarësisë politike më 6 prill 1320 me Deklaratën e Arbroathit, modelin e tekstilit tartan që shpesh simbolizon një kaln skocez të veçantë, dhe Flamuri Lion Rampant."National identity" in M. Lynch (ed.), The Oxford Companion to Scottish History, (Oxford, 2001), pp. 437–444.Keay, J. & Keay, J. (1994) Collins Encyclopaedia of Scotland. London. HarperCollins. Page 936."Symbols of Scotland—Index" Rampant Scotland. Retrieved on 20 September 2007. Lulja skoceze shpesh konsiderohet si himni kombëtar i Skocisë, dhe këndohet në raste si lojëra futbolli, rugby etj. Ku përfshihet Kombëtarja e Skocisë. Sidoqoftë, qysh nga devolimi, debate të shumta lidhur me këtë çuan deri tek një mosmarrëveshje. Kandidatë të tjerë përfshijnë Highland Cathedral, Scotland the Brave dhe A Man's A Man for A' That. Dita e Shën Andreut, 30 nëntor, është dita kombëtare, megjithëse Dita e Burnsit observohet më shumë. Dita e Tartanit është një inovim së fundmi nga Kanada. Më 2006, Parlamenti Skocez miratoi Aktin e Ditës së Shën. Andreut 2007, duke e bërë atë kështu ditë zyrtare pushimi."Explanatory Notes to St. Andrew's Day Bank Holiday (Scotland) Act 2007" Office of Public Sector Information. Retrieved 22 September 2007 Shih dhe këtë *Britania e Madhe *Historia e Skocisë }} }} Burime të dhënadh Category:Skoci Category:Shtete në Evropë Category:Britani e Madhe af:Skotland als:Schottland an:Escozia ang:Scotland ar:إسكتلندا ast:Escocia az:Şotlandiya bar:Schottlånd bat-smg:Škotėjė be:Шатландыя be-x-old:Шатляндыя bg:Шотландия bn:স্কটল্যান্ড br:Skos bs:Škotska ca:Escòcia cs:Skotsko csb:Szkòckô cy:Yr Alban da:Skotland de:Schottland dsb:Šotiska el:Σκωτία en:Scotland eo:Skotlando es:Escocia et:Šotimaa eu:Eskozia fa:اسکاتلند fi:Skotlanti fo:Skotland fr:Écosse fy:Skotlân ga:Albain gd:Alba gl:Escocia - Scotland gv:Nalbin hak:Sû-kak-làn he:סקוטלנד hi:स्कॉटलैंड hr:Škotska hsb:Šotiska ht:Ekòs hu:Skócia ia:Scotia id:Skotlandia io:Skotia is:Skotland it:Scozia ja:スコットランド ka:შოტლანდია ko:스코틀랜드 ku:Skotland kw:Alban la:Scotia lb:Schottland li:Sjotland lij:Scossia ln:Ekósi lt:Škotija lv:Skotija mi:Koterana mr:स्कॉटलंड ms:Scotland nah:Escotlān nds:Schottland nds-nl:Schotlaand nl:Schotland nn:Skottland no:Skottland nrm:Êcosse oc:Escòcia os:Шотланди pl:Szkocja pms:Scòssia pt:Escócia qu:Iskusya rm:Scozia ro:Scoţia roa-rup:Scotlandia ru:Шотландия scn:Scozzia sco:Scotland sh:Škotska simple:Scotland sk:Škótsko sl:Škotska sr:Шкотска sv:Skottland sw:Uskoti ta:ஸ்காட்லாந்து tg:Шотландия th:สกอตแลนด์ tr:İskoçya uk:Шотландія ur:اسکاچستان vec:Scozsia vi:Scotland vo:Skotän zh:蘇格蘭 zh-min-nan:Scot-tē zh-yue:蘇格蘭